powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RB-Man/Hyperforce Sentai
I'm going to attempt to make a Super Sentai counterpart of . It's going to take some to get it done, but I'll get working on my first revision when I'm done with Power Rangers Thunder Star, Kishi Sentai Tokuranger, and Power Rangers Knight Storm. I'll need some ideas for the character's names, monsters, any special guest, and some crossovers. (If you like to. It's OK if you don't.) *'Update': The Hyperforce adaptation will be the first ever Super Sentai series to have an all non-human Ranger team. In fact, all the Rangers will be Anthropomorphic characters. *'Update 2': The name of the Sentai will be Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger. (Translated as Titan Squadron Hyper Ranger.) *'Update 3': I'm going to be a bit busy, due to me working on other projects in The Idea Wiki, but when I'm finished with them, and completed my series on this wiki, I'll get to working on Hyperranger. Plus, I was wondering if any of you guys would like to help, if you like to, I'd be interested in doing a crossover. *'Update 4': I've got names for 4/5 of the Hyperrangers: Leo is Hyper Red, Ram is Yellow, Saboru is Blue, and Chiyo is Black. I don't know if the pink's name would be Saki, Paki, Eriko, or Miya. *'Update 4.5': The official name for Hyper Pink is Hanahi, requested by NightStar G. *'Update 5': Hyperranger will have elements and will be inspired by the Guardians of the Galaxy (the 2008 team). So, here's what's gonna happen. **The team won't have a mentor. **Each episodes will have some references to the team. **The team's personality will resemble to a specific character from the Guardians. **The series will take place in another universe, like Kyuranger. **And the plot will have similarities to the movie and/or comics. (Just so you know, I've only seen the movies.) **If you want to see the team's bios, go here. User blog:RB-Man/Kyojin Sentai Hyoerranger Bio< *'Update 6': The Hyperranger team is complete, so I'm gonna let you know what will the allies and villains will be. **The allies' might or might not have a past with any of the team with a 6th Ranger being added later. **The villains' and monsters will be inspired by the Greek and/or Roman Mythology, with a villain/anti-hero Sentai inspired by the original Guardians from 1969. *'Update 6½': Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger will be the start of my Power Rangers/Super Sentai Universe, so get ready for it. *'Update 7': Unlike HyperForce, the series will consist of 50 episodes. **'Update 7½': The main villain of the series will be inspired by both Hades and Thanos with the villain Sentai being titled Bounty Sentai Revenger. *'Update 8': The official page for Hyperranger has been created. *'Update 9': It's been awhile since I've updated this page, so I'm using this update to reveal some events that will happen in this series: **Chiyo's relations to Taro won't be revealed 'till the next episode. **Something traumatic will happen to Leo. **There'll be an episode revealing how Saboru and Ram met. **Leo will develop feelings for Hanahi. **A dark history will be revealed about Momoko. **There will be a HyperGreen, however his/her identity won't be revealed until later in the series. **With that being said, more information will be revealed. Category:Blog posts Category:Super Sentai Category:Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger Category:Project Category:RB-Man